


Monologue

by kmq_n9



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmq_n9/pseuds/kmq_n9
Summary: Set after S4 finale.Elliot thinks for a moment about that Christmas night.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here. English is not my native language, but I wanted to try. Sorry for any mistakes.

Someone once asked me if I ever cared about him.  
What do normal people do when they care about someone?  
They become friends. Or even family sometimes.  
That could've been an option.  
I let him go.  
I left him alone to die in the frozen forest.

His last words were, "I’m just gonna go for a walk."  
Some part of me still believe them.  
It's warm now. All the snow is gone. Much nicer for a walk.  
Has he already found the creek?  
I imagine the Swede enjoying spring under blossoming trees.  
And I cry.  
Isn't this what normal people do when they care about someone they'll never see again?


End file.
